Development of alternatives to existing polycarbonates, polyesters and polyestercarbonates that maintain properties (e.g., low cost, low color, high transparency and good melt stability) of the corresponding polymers are of great interest in the plastics industry and for the manufacturing industry. To achieve this, a suitable monomer for polymerization reactions is necessary to produce a polymer with the necessary properties.
Preliminary studies of phenylindane dicarboxylic acid (PIDA) monomers indicate that PIDA could serve as a potential alternate monomer in synthesizing new polymers with the necessary properties. However, traditional synthesis methods of PIDA, which require rigorous reaction condition requirements, for example, use of propylene gas, high pressure, and high temperature, coupled with the lack of chemo-selectivity of PIDA, restricts the scale-up of PIDA in large quantities.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved, efficient, scalable, and cost effective methods for the synthesis of PIDA, which in turn can be readily used in the production of environmentally-friendly alternatives to existing polycarbonates, polyesters and polyestercarbonates. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.